User blog:Psychomantis108/The Fall of the Aubeanic Reign (The unused chapters): Chapter VIII - Let them have no quarter (Part 3)
Landyt grinned and stepped forward, prompting her to sink even more and back away. His slowly dacaying body stunk of death and decay, his deathly aura made her skin crawl as if her own body was decaying in recognition. "How disapointing... I was expecting you to have a little mroe spirit to crush..." Mona said nothing as she froze on the spot, he head went blank as she accepted that she wasn't getting out of this, her stomach began to churn as she forgot her plan, the millions of the solutions that she'd have if she was an observer in all of this... Gods... What she'd give to be an observer, so that this and what was likely to follow would be happening to someone else. "Melisa... Take this bitch and her little pet back to the cell block..." Landyt instructed, turning back and facing her with a grin. "Show them the error of their ways..." Landyt could punish his own prisoners, if he wanted to but he knew that Melisa had loads more fun doing it for him. Most of the 'punishments' she inflicted were his suggestions but she quite often got very exciteable, when left alone with prisoners and as a result, it was very rare that anyone tried to escape twice. Usually, because they weren't physically able to... Niall watched, helplessly, from the sidelines, watching a woman that he had befriended and respected being reduced to a quivering wreck. Melisa approached the Half-Breed with a large grin on her face, eyeing the mewling child before her, sizing her up for the chair, the cradle, the tp and maybe the bull... "With pleasure, Captain..." She whispered, keeping the dark grin on her face as she approached her prisoner, looking forward to rectifying that pretty little face of hers. Niall had no idea what posessed him but he found himself in the opposit position to Mona, driven by rage at the thought that bitch laying a finger on either of them. Throwing craution and rational thinking to the wind, he drew his staff and blasted Landyt's sadistic first mate, with a powerful lightning strike. Obviously, none of hte pirates were expecting Niall to step up and no one expected him to attack them. The lightning bolt hit her, square in the chest, sending a powerful electric pulse through her arms and legs, causing them to both flail wildly as her whole body shook. The spell cut out, sending her flying back, landing with a thud in the crowd. Everyone watched as the undead first mate's body hit the ground as she slipped out of consciousness. They then turned back to the escapees, one of which was either too fear stricken or too awed to do anything. Landyt was the first to recover, looking up and drawing his swords, slowly marching over to Niall and bringing his sword over his head, ready to bring the non-acidic blade through the top of the Dunmer's head. Niall was in a state of shock, he hadn't expected Landyt to react so quickly or so harshly and as a result, he could do nothing but flinch as he saw the side of the blade get closer and closer to his face. Thankfully, Mona had already come to her senses, bringing up her sword and blocking the Pirate Lord's heavy swing, he own chicken bone-like arm nearly broke under the force of it, with her wrist throbbing furiously, causing her to seethe. "Finally growing a spine?" Landyt mocked, twirling around to move back as he inverted his stance. "No matter, it's time I sent you to the deep!" Category:Blog posts Category:Aubeanic Reign Category:Stories